Cloud Watching
by Inundation
Summary: After the final battle with the Rubber Robo Gang, Rokusho thinks about his future. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Medabots. And I don't make any money by writing this, unfortunately. But that would be illegal! Of course... illegal. Ah hah... hah.

In any case, please enjoy, and know that constructive criticism is very much appreciated.

* * *

Rokusho sat in the shade of an old maple, watching as clouds rolled slowly through the sky. The world, it seemed, was completely at peace, and Rokusho gladly basked in such a feeling. Just hours ago, when the threat to humanity's co-existence with the medabots seemed all too real. But now, he thought, was not the time to think of that, not anymore. Now was the time to close his mind to all thought processes and relish the beauty of nature.

However, he was unable to stop the questions that began to flood his mind. Now that he knew that Doctor Hushi was fine, and he no longer had to protect the rare medals, what would he do with his life? And now that there was nothing to search for, what reason did he have to stay in this city. Rokusho was quite used to travelling, but he always had a purpose for going from one place to the next. Now he had no reason to leave... but what reason did he have to stay?

When he realized that his head had lowered itself at some point in his train of thought, he lifted it back to the sky. His thoughts immediately returned to Doctor Hushi. He began to wonder if he should have gone with him. But of course, that would mean leaving the Earth behind. And as much as he wanted to be back with his master, he wasn't sure he could do such a thing. And he was sure, maybe because of the optimism that came with seeing the world saved, that he would come back some day anyway.

"Rokusho!"

"Hmm?" Rokusho turned his head to face the one who called him, though he already knew who it was. Metabee came bolting toward him, which was a bit of a surprise, because he looked like he was just in a train wreck. For a moment Rokusho was actually worried, but he quickly gave himself a mental kick. There was only one reason for Metabee to be so excited_and_ beaten up.

"You shoulda seen it! I totally kicked his butt! Well, the second time- but that's not the important part! What is important is that I won!" Metabee accompanied his explanation with flailing limbs and a lot of shouting. Eventually he simmered down, but only because he was so exhausted from his robattle with Warbandit.

"Sit," Rokusho motioned to a spot of the tree beside himself, "Tell me about it."

Metabee, seeing that he could use Rokusho's offer as a excuse to sit down, didn't hesitate to comply. He was just about to get into the details of his battle, when a thought struck him in the head like a sack of bricks. "Hey," he started, "Why were you sittin' here all by yourself when you could've been witnessing one of my greatest victories yet?"

"That was a rough battle, earlier..." Rokusho explained, "I needed to clear my thoughts."

There was an understanding 'oh' from the other medabot, and then temporary silence. "So you just stared at nothing this whole time."

Rokusho was going to laugh at the comment, but realized it wasn't a joke when he saw the other staring at him inquisitively. "No, Metabee. I was watching the clouds."

"...That sounds more boring than relaxing, you know."

"If you think so, why not give it a try first?"

Metabee made a small 'hmm' noise, and leaned back with his hands behind his head. Rokusho averted his gaze to the sky as well, and silence fell over them once again. Rokusho had begun to think again, but instead of asking questions this time, he finally started coming up with answers. And he decided, rather quickly, that there was no use in travelling anymore.

For brief moment, he considered discussing the matter with Metabee, more for conversation than anything else, because he knew it was generally expected that he would stay anyway. But in the end, he decided against it with a chuckle, as he noticed how peacefully the beetle was sleeping.


End file.
